


For the good of the group

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, M/M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the kink meme: Prompt was simply for this threesome somehow so I came up with this scenario. In the CDC Jenner wants another kind of sample from the men aged 18-55 or he will kick out the group, when stage fright gets to Daryl and he can't provide a sample by himself, Rick and Shane do what they need to to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the good of the group

“Godammit man hurry up!”

Rick sighs and lets his head rest against the wall behind him. Shane has been pacing back and forth for the past few minutes and it’s driving him insane. The day has been stressful enough and now here he was in a hallway below ground and waiting to find out if they were going to be allowed to stay here where it was safe.

“Fuck off pig!”

Jenner had been cautious as he had a right to be, but after lowering the gun he’d let them in on the condition of being able to run some tests. Rick wasn’t a medical man, but Jenner had explained everything simple enough for him to understand. Where the others would need to have a blood test, the men between eighteen to fifty five would need to produce a semen sample for their tests. He’d said something about the cells being produced on a daily basis and gave a more up to date analysis of what he was looking for, making it easier to see if any of them were infected. They’d all agreed of course, willing to do anything to get to stay somewhere with safety as a promise.

They’d been given an hour, more than enough time to fill the sample cups and leave them for Jenner to process. Rick and Shane had waited at the stairway back up to the main hall, the positions as leaders of the group making them check that everyone had given their sample in before leaving the hallway. It hadn’t taken long for most of them, doing what needed to be done and Glenn along with T-Dog had left their samples and gone to explore the CDC some more. He and Shane had waited, time ticking down and discussing the relief of finding the CDC safe and willing to let them in as they waited for their last member to come out of his room.

Time had ticked down and he’d watched as Shane got more and more impatient, and now here he was watching the clock tick down until only twenty minutes were left and Daryl still hadn’t appeared. So the shouting match through the door had begun and though he wanted to calm Shane down, he can understand his frustration at having their one chance for safety being threatened by something like this.

“Shane, this isn’t exactly helping.” He keeps his voice low, even though he knows Daryl is too busy wanting to win the argument than focussing on what he was meant to be doing.

“This little shit is threatening our safety Rick, the safety of your wife and son because he’s got a little stage fright? This isn’t exactly rocket science Rick, it’s not as if he hasn’t had a lot of practice.” Shane is fuming, anger obvious by the tension in his shoulders and the way he just can’t keep still, needing to keep moving to focus on something else. “He needs to hurry it up.”

“Just leave him to it Shane.” Rick pleads, but he can’t deny that with every tick of the clock he’s getting more and more on edge about the whole thing.

“Ain’t got time for this Rick.” Shane hisses, pointing to the door of Daryl’s room threateningly. “You need to go in there and find out what’s the fucking hold up or I’ll go in there and fix this myself.” Rick can feel his partner’s anger, he can see how the potential loss of safety is driving him to the edge and he knows that Daryl wouldn’t appreciate anyone interrupting him, but least of all Shane. So he nods, places a hand on Shane’s shoulder and tries to get him to calm down before moving to knock on the closed door.

“Daryl, can I come in?”

“Why? Want a show you fucking perv?”

“Daryl…” Rick trails off with a sigh, not exactly sure what would be the correct approach for this kind of situation, but prepared to go through it for the sake of the group. He was a cop, he was taught to adapt to anything that he came up against. “You’ve been in there a while, there’s not a lot of time left, is everything okay?”

There’s a moment of silence behind the door and right when Rick is expecting another shout of anger and frustration from Daryl, instead the door is unlocked and opens enough for Daryl to lean in the doorway. The other man’s head is down, Rick can see the blush on his cheeks from the embarrassment of the situation and he’s refusing to even look up from the floor. “I can’t do it.” Daryl mutters, barely audible and kicking at the floor with his arms folded.

“What?” Rick asks, lost as to how this task was so difficult.

Daryl’s back to shouting in seconds, getting in his face and letting all of the fluster show in his words. “Said I can’t fucking do it! You deaf or something? Ain’t like I ain’t been trying, just can’t all right. Not with a fucking audience out here, a timer going, being locked underground and with the pressure of other people relying on my ability to…” Daryl stumbles over his words and his gaze falls to the floor again, embarrassed as if he’s only just realised what they’re having a conversation about. “Produce a sample.” He ends with a mutter, kicking at the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets, looking both angry at the situation and his inability being spoken about.

Rick isn’t exactly sure what to do. There wasn’t any other option to him, it seemed they either gave Daryl’s sample to Jenner or they were ejected out onto the streets to be killed by walkers. The CDC meant safety and a chance, and all of it was going to be based on trust from Jenner, trust they couldn’t afford to risk if they gave Jenner no sample or someone else’s posing as Daryl’s. There was only one way out of this and Rick wasn’t exactly sure how to go about making it happen.

“Hell with this.” Shane growls and barges past Daryl, into the room he’d just vacated and rooting around the place as if the answer was going to be hidden in one of the cabinets in there. “You can’t do it yourself, fine, but I ain’t about to get kicked out of here because you got stage fright.” Rick watches as his partner begins setting things on the table in the room, a box of medical gloves, the cup Daryl had been given for his sample, and a tube of lubricant.

He can see Daryl edging towards the doorway in his peripheral vision and though he doesn’t want to trap the man here against his will, he also doesn’t want to lose this one chance they have. So he closes it, locks it and stands before it as Daryl looks like a rabbit in the headlights. “Daryl we need this, I know it ain’t exactly ideal…”

“Ideal? Fuck you!” Daryl is yelling again, backing against the wall when Shane turns to him, ducking out of reach and looking more and more like a cornered animal. “Get the hell away from me, you fucking pigs, don’t you touch me!”

Before the entire thing could get out of hand Rick is in front of him, hushing Daryl to keep it quiet and pretending he can’t hear the ominous ticking of the clock on the wall behind him. “Daryl calm down, it’s not going to hurt, I swear to you. You want to stay here don’t you?” He can tell from the man’s silence and reluctance to struggle when he reaches out to hold his shoulders that Daryl agrees. “then this needs to be done. Think of it like a medical exam and nothing more.”

Daryl grunts, and more minutes tick down as Rick waits, trying to catch Daryl’s eyes and reassure him that this really was for the best. Eventually he nods, giving his permission and taking a deep breath, even though Rick can see that this situation is just as uncomfortable for him as it is for the two officers in the room. When Daryl strides forward, confidence in his steps, chin up and acting like the cocky asshole that Rick had met at the quarry, Rick figures it’s his way of dealing with it and lets him brace himself against the tabletop after unbuckling his belt. “Let’s get this over with.” Daryl’s gaze is fixed on the table before him, ignoring both of them as they step closer.

“It’ll be just like a cavity search.” Shane murmurs, slipping on a latex glove and nodding for Rick to stand beside him. Daryl is flushed, from his face and across the tops of his ears, Rick knows this must be humiliating, but it needed to be done if Daryl couldn’t do it himself. “Nothing to worry about.” Rick is glad that Shane has enough sense to at least be a little kinder to Daryl, after all the man was going through this for them as much as himself.

When Shane coats his fingers liberally with the lubricant, Rick moves to tug at Daryl’s pants, ignoring when the smaller man flinches and easing his pants down to his knees. Shane gives a breath beside him and Daryl shudders when Rick pulls down his underwear, revealing him from below the waist and making this so much more real. Rick’s not sure if Daryl has ever had a cavity search before, but he knows it can be rather startling and upsetting the first time, so he does what he can, standing to the side of them both and placing a soothing hand to the small of Daryl’s back.

He knows when Shane presses his finger inside of Daryl, he can feel the tension in the other man’s body and see the way his fingers clench against the tabletop. There’s a small whine of distress and Rick can’t help but want to stop it, trying to get them all through this as smoothly as possible. “It’s all right.” He whispers to Daryl, leaning beside him with his hand still on his lower back and muttering directly into his ear, as if this was a secret between them. “You’re doing so well, just try to relax now Daryl.”

Daryl squirms and Shane’s free hand comes up to hold his hip, Rick isn’t surprised to find the other man hushing Daryl too, stroking a thumb over his hip bone whilst he manipulates the body’s instincts. Shane is careful as he probes inside of Daryl with his gloved hand, sliding in a second finger slowly and hushing him, keeping him steady against the table. When Daryl jolts against the table with a gasp, eyes shooting open and panting for air, Rick knows Shane has found what the needed. “There we go.” Shane keeps his voice low but not patronising as he slowly begins massaging with his fingers.

“Good job.” Rick murmurs to Daryl, stroking over his lower back, letting his other hand come to rest on top of Daryl’s and keep him pinned. The other man is flushed, body reacting to the unusual stimulation naturally and causing Daryl to flush all over. Though he knows this is for the good of the group, Rick can’t help but appreciate the sight Daryl is making right now. “Good job Daryl.”

Shane continues the motions on Daryl’s prostate, rubbing gently with his fingertips before moving his free hand round to Daryl’s front. He’s surprised when Daryl actually squeaks when Shane makes contact, jerking against the table and seeming unsure as to whether the wants more or wants to escape. “I got you.” Shane murmurs and closes his grip on the other man’s shaft, lightly pumping him in a familiar motion, pressing against his back with his fingers still inside of him. “I got you, just relax.”

It’s intense. Daryl’s whimpers and squirms of pleasure are making them both hard and Rick knows they’re all going to be heading for the showers after this. The smaller man is sweating, his shirt sticking to his back, hair in disarray and bending further over the table, pressing himself back on Shane’s fingers and then forward into his fist. “Good boy Daryl.” Rick continues to mutter, closing his own fingers around Daryl’s and holding him steady, his own body being moved with every small thrust of Daryl’s own. “You’re doing so good right now. You know that?” Every breath of his is close enough to Daryl’s shoulder that the heat of his flesh can be felt through Rick’s lips.

Soft pants of pleasure puff from Daryl’s lips, tiny moans of want joining them as he bucks and pushes into Shane’s touch. Shane is close to them both now, craning over Daryl with his face close to Rick’s the two of them muttering words of encouragement and pretending they’re not enjoying this. They’ve known each other long enough to know better and Rick is certain that Shane is just as hard as he is. “Feels good huh?” Shane asks, and Rick can see when the man has to stop himself from biting at Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl has his eyes closed tightly, his bottom lip is clenched between his teeth and Rick knows to take the next quiver and whine as a conformation. Glancing down he can see how much Daryl’s cock is leaking, precum beading at the tip and covering Shane’s hand before being rubbed down the length. Every stroke brings another whimper from Daryl, a tiny buck of the hips and each twist of Shane’s fingers make him moan despite himself. “Almost there huh?” Rick mutters, able to smell sex and heat and want on both men before him. “You can do it, I know you can. Just a little more.” He encourages, using the hand on Daryl’s back to ease him into every thrust and push.

Shane butts at his shoulder and nods towards the table, letting Rick pry his hand free from Daryl’s fingers and grab the sample cup. “Come on, Daryl. Come on.” He murmurs, pumping at the head of Daryl’s cock, fingers pressing on his prostate and making Rick unsure whether he should be disgusted with himself for enjoying this or just accept that this was intense and exciting.

With a few quick breaths and a loud moan, Rick had enough of a warning to get the sample cup in place as Daryl finally comes hard. “Good boy.” Rick praises him, eager to let the man enjoy the moment and know how much they all appreciated it. “Such a good job. You did so well.” Shane continues pumping Daryl’s cock slowly, squeezing every last spurt of come from him and into the cup in Rick’s grip. “We’re very proud of you Daryl.”

The smaller man shudders, fingers clenched hard against the table top and body trembling in the aftermath of pleasure. Rick takes the moment to cap the sample, setting it aside and allowing Daryl space to breathe. Shane remains pressed against Daryl, hushing him, and Rick knows that some of it is because Shane needs the feel of another body against him right now. “You did it. It’s okay, it’s all over now.”

Daryl slumps a little when he finally calms down, still standing at the tabletop and not looking at either of them. It seems the come down had allowed the reality of the situation come back to him and the shame and humiliation of what had just taken place could be read on his face. When Shane pulls back to tug up Daryl’s underwear and pants Daryl shivers a little before slapping his hands away, finishing the job himself and buckling his belt. Rick can see Daryl is still breathing heavily, his face is still flushed and hair stuck to his head with sweat. It doesn’t seem as if Daryl can find the words to convey what he’s feeling right now, and instead just stays with his head bowed for a moment.

The sound of a latex glove being removed and thrown into the trash has Rick checking the clock, finding a few minutes left to spare of their hour and leaving him smiling at their success. “It’s done.” It sounds stupid to say, but he feels this situation needs some kind of finalization. “No one else will know, what happens in this room, stays in this room.”

It seems to be what Daryl was waiting for and the smaller man shoves past them both, eyes fixed on the floor and bright red in the face as he flees the room. Rick can hear as he heads up the stairs quickly, and leaves both he and Shane to place the sample with the others at the front desk. Rick knows they’re both still worked up from everything, and he knows that both of them didn’t exactly fight to find another idea to solve their problem. They walk down the hallway together, setting the sample cup with the other four before ascending the stairs. “For the good of the group.” Shane smirks to him, that glint of humour in his eyes and Rick is so glad to have his best friend here at the end of days.

“For the good of the group.”


End file.
